


It's Been a While

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Non-Human Genitalia, dick sucking, shapeshifting genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Sardonyx and Amethyst get some well-deserved time with each other after a mission.





	It's Been a While

“Oh Amethyst~? I have a new mission for you to complete!” **  
**

Amethyst was delighted in hearing Sardonyx’s high trill of a voice. In fact, she’d say she almost missed it. She assumed that Pearl and Garnet would be walking from the warp pad right behind her, but they had other plans in mind. Steven was with Greg for the weekend, so of course she had some plans. And it was their first day together, alone, for a while–– Sardonyx was rarely needed. Why not have a bit of fun while she was still here?

Amethyst ran to her beckoner, bursting through the door of the house and searching around.

“I thought you’d split up after all that mess.” Amethyst said. Sardonyx, who had shrunken herself to a size more suitable for the playtime she had in mind, winked and opened all four of her arms invitingly.

“Well I missed you my dear, how could I stay away any longer?” Amethyst jumped into the embrace and Sardonyx hugged her close, reveling in the feeling of her beloved little teammate in her arms.

“So, what’s this mission you’re talkin’ about, huh?” Amethyst looked at Sardonyx suggestively.

“Well, it involves something we haven’t done in a very, very long time.” Her voice dipped in the sexy way it did, becoming familiar to Amethyst the last time she had used it. The ordeal ended in Amethyst shaking, bruised, and covered in various liquids, but it still excited her

“This time it will be a bit different though.” Sardonyx phased off her clothes, hugging Amethyst close to a supple chest and running her fingers through her hair. “I want you to give me what I want.”

Sardonyx let Amethyst down, gripping her hair and forcing her onto her knees. Amethyst watched in wonder as an appendage began to unsheath itself from between Sardonyx’s self-formed labia, curling upwards as it reached the length she thought the most appropriate. It quivered before Amethyst’s face, as if beckoning her for a taste. Amethyst made a small, grateful noise of approval before opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around the shaft.

Sardonyx’s purrs of arousal and quiet moans and jerks turned into fully-fledged grunts and whimpers within minutes. Amethyst could taste the result of her tongue’s insistent need to please at the tip of Sardonyx’s sex, and made an entire show of her performance by coating her chin and the shaft with saliva and precum. And Sardonyx watched her raptly, more and more turned on by the moment as she sucked her. Amethyst even added the occasional moan, vibrating her tongue against her taller partner’s cock and make her grip her hair even harder when she allowed the edges of her teeth to grace the surface a bit. She delighted in teasing and torturing her larger teammate. It was so rare she even got to put her mouth on her at all.

The girth in Amethyst’s mouth began to jerk and stiffen. She chuckled, watching Sardonyx’s lower body shudder as her moans came out in short puffs between long-winded, musical moans.

How dramatic, Amethyst thought. But so much Sardonyx’s style.

Sardonyx came hard, releasing wetly into her partner’s mouth and shoving her head down onto the shaft with one set of hands while gripping her own breasts with the other. Her breathing tapered from breathy moans to satisfied mewls, and she slid herself gently from Amethyst’s lips with a pop, encircling her in a hug and a deep, loving kiss.

“Pearl and Garnet are going to remember this time, darling.” Sardonyx nuzzled her cheek against Amethyst’s affectionately.

“Hopefully that means you’ll come back more often.” Amethyst said jokingly.

Deep down Amethyst hoped Pearl and Garnet did hear her. She was only half-joking. Maybe more.


End file.
